La visite
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Comment ça se passerais si la mère de House venait lui rendre visite, surtout si celui ci ne lui a pas parlé de sa petite amie


**La visite**

Le docteur House se trouvait dans son bureau, la journée se terminait, il n'avait pas fait grand chose de sa journée, aucun cas intéressant n'avait fait son apparition, il ne s'enuyait pas vraiment car il regardait son soap préféré mais il avait quand même hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il devait retrouver sa petite amie, ils s'étaient disputés ce matin là, pour une chose sans grande importance, il voulait se faire pardonner. Mais il ne savait pas comment, il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille vraiment beaucoup.

Tout avait commencé par un appel, il avait prit le téléphone et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, elle lui avait demandé qui s'était et il avait refusé de lui répondre, alors les mots étaient devenus plus haut que les autres et il était parti, la laissant seule et en colère.

Le docteur Alison Cameron, était venu travaillée, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur du tout, elle voulait le voir, s'excuser de lui avoir parlé de la sorte, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il lui en veuille, quand il avait quitté l'appartement, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle s'était contentée de sortir et de se rendre au travail.

Ils s'étaient évités tout au long de la journée. Mais ils avaient tout les deux envie de se voir.

House se leva et partit à la recherche de la jeune femme, il la trouva dans les vestiaires, d'autres médecins étaient là, mais en voyant le diagnosticien arriver ils sortirent tous. Alison sourit, elle le regarda un moment puis détourna les yeux.

H : Tu m'en veux.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Du tout. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à ce moment là, c'était de se jetter littéralement dans ses bras pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce qu'elle se disait que lui il devait lui en vouloir.

House se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, il lui posa la main sur sa joue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, versa quelques larmes silencieusement.

H : Moi je ne t'en veux pas

C : Mais moi non plus.

House l'embrassa doucement et la serra dans ses bras.

H : Je suis désolé pour ce matin

C : Moi aussi.

H : Ce matin, au téléphone...

C : Ne dis rien si tu ne veux pas.

H : C'était ma mère, elle veut venir me voir

C : Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?

H : Je ne sais pas si je veux la voir

C : Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se recula légèrement, non pas pour s'éloigner de lui mais pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur les avants bras de l'homme et pouvoir le regarder plus facilement dans les yeux.

C : Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vue ?

H : Depuis l'enterrement de mon père

C : Ca remonte à presque deux ans. Greg, pourquoi ne veux tu pas la voir ?

H : A cause de nous deux, je....

Il hésitait à lui dire tout ça, Cameron comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

C : Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

H : Non.

C : Et pourquoi ?

H : Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire.

C : Est ce que tu as honte de moi ?

Elle avait dit ça avec des sanglots dans la voix, House le remarqua aussitôt et il s'empressa de répondre

H : NON !! mais pourquoi tu penses ça ?

C : On sort ensemble depuis plus de dix mois et elle n'est pas au courant, alors peut-être que tu as honte de sortir avec une femme plus jeune que toi

H : Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi quand tu veux tu sais ? Je n'ai pas honte de toi Alison, je n'aurais jamais honte de toi.

C : Tu ne m'avais pas appeler "Alison" depuis longtemps, sauf ce matin bien sur.

H : Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu penses ça de moi et ça me met un peu en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à ma mère, je crois que ça voulait dire que je m'engageais vraiment et ça m'a fait peur.

Cameron se rapprocha un peu de lui, elle savait que c'était dur pour lui, de lui parler de cette façon, à coeur ouvert. Mais il le faisait de plus en plus souvent, avec elle en tout cas.

H : Mais c'est vrai qu'au bout de dix mois, je devrais avoir moins peur.

C : Je savais à quoi m'attendre dès le début, et ça me faisait peur à moi aussi, mais maintenant ça va. Mais pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à le dire aux autres, à Wilson, à Cuddy ainsi qu'à toute ton équipe.

H : C'est différent avec ma mère.

C : En quoi ?

H : Elle à toujours voulu me voir heureux avec une femme...

C : Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ?

Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer cette fois ci, elle aurait juré qu'il était heureux avec elle. Il souriait toujours en sa présence et elle voyait qu'il ne se forçait pas.

Elle voulut partir, elle se dégagea doucement de lui, passa à côté mais il la retint par le bras.

H : Tu vas me laisser finir oui ?

Il avait dit ça avec un sourir au lèvres, il savait qu'elle avait peur, avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il se mit en face d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur son front.

H : Je crois que j'ai eu peur, qu'en sachant tout sur nous, elle me mette la pression en me parlant de choses dont je n'aime vraiment pas du tout parler.

C : Tu veux dire mariage et enfants ?

H : Exact, je sais que toi tu y penses.

Elle allait répondre mais House la devança

H : Ne le nies pas je le sais très bien.

C : Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, je sais que tu ne veux pas de tout ça, et ça m'est égal, tu as déja accepté qu'on vive ensemble, et j'en suis heureuse.

House ne répondit pas tout de suite, il savait qu'elle rêvait d'une relation plus évoluée, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais il avait peur d'aller plus loin. Il voulait juste être avec elle.

H : Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis très heureux avec toi... Allie

Elle lui souria et le serra dans ses bras, elle adorait qu'il l'appelle ainsi, c'était le seul qui le faisait. Le seul qu'elle autorisait aussi.

C : Je préfère quand tu m'appeles comme ça.

H : Je sais.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant d'assez longues minutes, puis House se détacha doucement d'elle.

H : Rentres chez nous Allie.

Cameron était étonnée.

C : Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

H : J'ai une petite chose à faire, je te rejoins vite, juré.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour sceller cette promesse, elle répondit vivement à son baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

C : D'accord.

Elle rentra chez elle, prit un bon bain. Et commença un bon livre. Elle n'eut le temps de lire que quelques paragraphes quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

C : Greg ?

Elle le vit entrer.

H : Qui veux tu que ce soit ?

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, il lui posa un prompt baiser sur les lèvres, prit sa main dans la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts.

H : J'ai ammené quelqu'un

Cameron regarda vers l'entrée. Personne.

H : Entre

Puis elle la vit, la mère de son petit ami

H : Maman, je sais que tu l'as déja rencontrée mais je veux te présenter Allie. Ma petite amie.

Cameron le regarda avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Puis elle s'avança doucement vers la mère de House, elle lui serra la main, celle libre car elle tenait toujours celle de House.

H : Je me suis dit qu'il était enfin temps que vous vous rencontriez toutes les deux

C : Merci.

Elle prononça ce mot si bas que seul lui put l'entendre. Il lui souria.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, ils ne firent que discuter, de tout et de rien.

Le soir même Alison dit à la mère de House, qu'elle pouvait rester dans la chambre d'ami, en attendant son départ, celle ci accepta. Elle alla se coucher, pendant ce temps, le couple continua de discuter.

C : Pourquoi as tu changer d'avis ?

H : Pour te montrer que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

C : Je le savais déja tu sais

H : Je voulais juste te le prouver

C : Comment a t-elle réagis ?

_**Flash Back**_

House frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Celle ci 'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

H : Bonsoir maman

Mè : Greg !

H : Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Mè : Où ça ?

H : Te présenter la femme qui partage ma vie

Elle avait accepté sans hésiter, elle avait pris ses affaires et avait suivi son fils.

Dans la voiture il avait eu le droit à quelques questions mais ça lui était égal.

Mè : Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

H : Oui je l'aime, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais oui.

Mè : Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

H : Quelques semaines après mon entrée en hôpital psychiatrique. Elle venait me voir presque tout les jours alors qu'elle était mariée. Son mari était contre, et quand il a su qu'elle venait contre sa décision il l'a poussé et elle est tombée, elle est venue me voir. Et depuis on s'est rapprochés. Et on en est là

Mè : Tu as l'air heureux avec elle. Tu as prévu d'aller plus loin avec elle ?

H : Je ne sais pas.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

C : Désolée pour ces questions, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça.

H : J'ai bien réfléchi Allie, pendant le trajet avec ma mère et pendant le diner.

C : A quoi ?

H : Je crois que je suis prèt à aller plus loin avec toi

C : Plus loin, c'est à dire ?

H : ....

C : Greg, dis moi, je ne comprends pas.

H : Je veux m'engager avec toi

C : Tu veux dire que...

H : Je veux t'offrir ce que tu veux

C : Je ne te demande rien Greg

H : Je sais, mais je le veux vraiment.

C : Tu es sur ?

H : Certains Allie, et toi ?

C : Tu sais que je le veux aussi, depuis longtemps

House se leva, se dirigea vers son blouson, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Alison le regarda, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il revint vers elle, s'assit à ses côtés. Puis il lui tendit l'objet. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

C : Depuis quand est ce que ....

H : Environ trois mois, j'avais peur de te le demander.

C : Et maintenant ?

H : Je suis térrifié

C : Ne le sois pas Greg, rien ne changera entre nous, je te le promet

H : Alors tu acceptes ?

Alison porta la bague à son doigt, elle était parfaite, en argent avec un diamant monté en solitaire et deux petits de chaques côtés.

Elle regarda Greg droit dans les yeux

C : Bien sur que j'accepte

House la prit dans ses bras, il la serra tout contre lui

H : Je t'aime

C : Moi aussi je t'aime

Le lendemain, Alison se leva avant lui comme la plupart du temps, elle le laissa encore dormir. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle put voir sa futur belle mère. Celle ci lui sourit.

Mè : Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent.

C : Vous avez entendu ?

Mè : Je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait vous dire, ça me rassure qu'il soit heureux avec vous.

C : Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il le soit le plus heureux possible.

Mè : Vous l'aimez vraiment n'est ce pas ?

C : Plus que tout.

Mè : J'espère que vous m'inviterez

C : Bien sur que voue serez invitée. C'est votre fils c'est normal.

Mè : Je commençait à desespérer vous savez, en le voyant toujours seul. Mais maintenant ça va.

C : J'ai mis du temps vous savez, avant de gagner sa confiance, il a eu du mal à s'ouvrir à moi. Et aujourd'hui j'ai encore peur qu'il se renferme, mais je sais qu'il me fait confiance maintenant.

Mè : Pour lui aussi ça a été dur je pense

C : C'est vrai, mais ça va maintenant.

Alison vit son fiancé arriver. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. La mère de celui ci regarda la scène attendrie.

H : Tu vas bien ?

C : Très bien et toi ?

H : On ne peut mieux.

La journée se passa très bien, La mère de House décida de les laisser tranquille afin qu'ils puissent profiter l'un de l'autre, ils lui avaient dit qu'elle pouvait rester mais elle avait insisté pour les laisser. Ils n'avaient pas insisté.

House prévint Wilson pour ces fiancailles, celui ci fut ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle, et il partit l'annoncer à tout l'hôpital. House avait voulu l'en empêcher mais en vain, il raccrocha.

C : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

H : Il est ravi pour nous. Et il est partit le dire à tout le monde

C : Tu crois que ça va aller ?

H : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon tout le monde le saura à un moment ou à un autre.

C : Greg...

House l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Elle y répondit vivement, quand il se détacha d'elle, il la regarda et lui sourit.

H : J'ai peur c'est vrai, mais avec toi ça va, je sais que tout ira bien tant que tu sera là.

C : Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

H : Oui, Allie, je t'aime. Et je veux me marier. Et peut-être même avoir un bébé, plus tard en tout cas.

C : Tu veux un bébé ?

H : Pourquoi pas ?

C : Je ne sais pas, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ?

H : Je t'ai dit aussi que je ne voulais pas me marier, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Un enfant, ce sera dur mais je le veux, seulement si c'est avec toi par contre.

C : Un bébé...

H : Oui un bébé ça complique la vie je sais, mais ça la rend plus belle. Et avec toi en plus ça va être merveilleux.

C : Je veux un enfant, de toi.

House l'embrassa à nouveau, plus intensément que la fois d'avant. Ils devenaient plus entreprenant, House se détacha d'elle. Il lui souria, elle était parfaite pour lui, il avait hésité au début, mais tout doutes étaient partis depuis longtemps.

Elle lui souriait elle aussi, ils étaient sur le canapé, chez eux, il passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fiancée.

H : On pourrait peut-être le mettre en route tout de suite ?

Cameron lui souria

C : D'accord. Pas de problème.

H : Je t'aime

C : Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
